


Mistletoe Kisses

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Mistletoe, Young Verstael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Each chapter is a different ship.





	1. Ravus/Loqi

For once Ravus was actually tempted to follow what had always been one of Lunafreya’s favorite traditions for the Glacian’s Festival. He wasn’t really one for public displays of affection, but being with someone like Loqi had given him the urge to try.

Ravus looked to the other guests within Fenestala’s grand ballroom. Loqi was near enough that he wouldn’t have to yell to get his attention. It was now or never.

“Loqi,” Ravus said as he stepped under the plant, “could you join me for a moment?”

As Loqi approached, Ravus noticed him glance upward. And the way his smile widened. Despite everything, Ravus wasn’t fully prepared for Loqi placing his hands on his shoulders the moment he joined him. Or the way Loqi stepped in close.

“The mistletoe?”

“Indeed.”

Unsurprisingly Loqi was quick to move in. What was surprising was how gentle the kiss was. Loqi was a passionate person, all fire and eagerness. Ravus had grown quite used to the sort of kisses Loqi gave him in private. Ones like this were rare; all the more reason for Ravus to cherish them.

Then it was over, Loqi pulling back to smile up at him.

“Let’s go have some fun at this party.”


	2. Cor/Loqi

Cor shook his head as he scrolled through the pictures Prompto had posted.

“Checking out how the Citadel’s doing without you?”

There wasn’t a chance to respond before Loqi was taking a seat in his lap. Cor looked at Loqi’s little smirk, then noticed his arm was up and looked to see that Loqi was holding a sprig of mistletoe over his own head.

“You know that doesn’t count?”

He raised a brow at Loqi as he spoke, trying to fight the amused smile curving his own lips. When Loqi wanted something from Cor, he always found a way to get it.

“It does in the movies.”

So it did.

Cor shifted and settled a hand on Loqi’s hip. When he moved forward, Loqi leaned into him too eagerly and their noses bumped into each other. Cor chuckled and they tried again. This time, it worked. Short, simple, and Cor knew it wasn’t long enough for Loqi when he pulled away.

“Could’ve just hung it in the doorway,” Cor said.

“You would have avoided stopping beneath it,” Loqi pointed out with a pout. “And I wasn’t about to stand around under it waiting for you to kiss me.”


	3. Cor/Regis

For the past hour, Cor had been getting odd looks from the people at this party. People had whispered to friends, pointed at him, and there had been the odd number of people who started walking toward him with determination clear in their eyes only to lose their confidence and walk away again.

It was baffling.

Was it really so nerve-wracking for people to ask him for a dance? Or pay him a compliment? Cor of course knew the effect his reputation could have on people, but-

“Is there something going on that I ought to know about?”

There was the fact that Noctis had snuck off with Prompto half an hour ago, but Noctis had sworn Cor to secrecy.

“Not at all, Majesty.”

“Then what has you so concerned?”

“The other guests. They…”

How did he put this without sounding like they were making him feel self conscious?

“Keep staring?” Regis supplied. “I may be able to enlighten you why that is.”

“Please do.”

Regis smiled, stepped closer, and motioned above them.

Upon looking Cor felt like a fool. Of course he had decided to stand beneath mistletoe. Now everything for the past hour made sense.

Before he could step away, Regis placed a hand on his arm right above his elbow.

“May I?”

Cor nodded and leaned in closer. So what if their relationship really shouldn’t be known to the public? As far as everyone here will be concerned, they were following tradition.

There was no avoiding the loud gasp of more than fifty nosy people when their lips connected. Or a few cameras taking pictures.


	4. Ardyn/Verstael

After hours away, it was good to finally return to his research. Tradition aside, he had never understood the point in hosting elaborate parties for holidays directly linked with the so-called divine beings known as Astrals.

The door opened and Verstael immediately noticed that he was not alone. Ardyn was already occupying the examination table. Lounging on it, to be precise. With the light angled to put him in a spotlight.

Red and white lingerie left little to the imagination. Not that he needed imagination to know what Ardyn looked like naked at this stage of their relationship.

Over his head, likely tied to the light above him, was a sprig of mistletoe.

Verstael couldn’t help the smile and half laugh even as he tried to seem uninterested in Ardyn’s mostly bare form. His research would have to wait a while longer.

“The tradition is to _kiss_ under mistletoe.”

“So I’ve heard,” Ardyn purred.

He beckoned with a gloved hand and Verstael obeyed.

“Let us start with a kiss then, Ardyn said.

Ardyn reached up and Verstael leaned over him with a hand flat against the table for support. He could feel Ardyn’s hand on the back of his head, resting slightly against his neck and gently urging him down.

"You pick the strangest locations for this.”

With that, Verstael kissed Ardyn’s attempt at a seductive smile.


	5. Aranea/Lunafreya

“You know something that’ll really get them talking?”

Lunafreya met Aranea’s grin with a small smile.

“I hope this idea of yours isn’t too scandalous.”

Aranea spun her again before pulling her in closer than technically proper.

“You know I don’t worry about what is and isn’t scandalous.”

This party was one of the annual festivities in honor of the Glacian. As such, Lunafreya didn’t need to look up to know what would be above them when they stopped.

“How scandalous is the Oracle receiving a traditional kiss under the mistletoe?”

“From you? Very.”

“Oh perfect.”

They stopped moving and Lunafreya leaned in to meet Aranea halfway.

This was not an appropriate traditional kiss under the mistletoe. Twice as long as what was considered proper. Bodies pressed against one another, Aranea’s hand firmly sliding down her back and stopping low enough to be a suggestion of further activities.

Lunafreya didn’t need a mirror to know how flushed she was when Aranea withdrew.

“Was that an invitation?” Lunafreya asked. “If Ravus can disappear with the young general, I see no reason we cannot follow their example.”

Aranea laughed and nodded before grabbing her hand and leading her out the nearest door.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add more to this regardless of what time of year it is. I'm just lacking in motivation and ideas for most other ships.


End file.
